


수기 : 루이사 폰 아렌스마이야

by Heyjinism



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles, berubara, lady oscar - Fandom, 베르사유의 장미, 베르사이유의 장미
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	수기 : 루이사 폰 아렌스마이야

그 해, 나는 베르사유에서 사교계 데뷔를 앞두고 있었다. 

사교계에 나가기에는 조금 어린 나이였지만, 나이가 차기를 기다리기에는 세상이 너무 흉흉하다는 아버님의 근심어린 말씀 때문이었다. 삼부회가 열렸고, 일곱 살 밖에 되지 않았던 황태자 전하께서는 돌아가셨다. 세상을 바뀌려는 사람들과 세상이 바뀌는 것을 막으려는 사람들은 저 밑바닥에서부터 귀족들까지 어디에나 존재했다. 

"세상은 험난하고, 우리에겐 외동딸인 너 뿐이지 않느냐."

아버님께서는 바로 그런 이유로, 내게 남편이, 적어도 약혼자가 필요하다고 말씀하셨다. 그리고 사교계 데뷔를 위해, 나와 어머니는 그 해의 한참 늦은 봄날, 파리로 향했다. 자르제 가에서 마차로 15분 거리인, 로랑쉬 가의 파리 저택으로. 

몇년 전, 나는 여섯 살 때 파리에서 머무른 적이 있었다. 외할아버지인 자르제 백작의 저택에 머무르며, 장차 훌륭한 숙녀가 되기 위한 수업을 받..... 았다면 좋았겠지만. 실상은 오스칼 이모를 따라다니느라 숙녀 수업은 늘 뒷전이었다. 바깥 세상은 혼란스러워도, 사교계 데뷔를 앞두고 한껏 가슴이 부풀어 있던 나는 그 시절을 생각하며, 오스칼 이모와 자르제 가 사람들과의 재회를 고대하고 있었다. 

하지만. 

"이 나라를 떠나요, 누님."

몇 년만에 재회한 오스칼 이모는, 예전과는 달라져 있었다. 

이모의 뺨은 여전히 중국 도자기처럼 새하얗고 아름다웠지만, 이모는 전보다 많이 수척해져 있었다. 귀기마저 어린 듯한 형형한 눈빛에는 설명하기 불길한 어떤 그림자가 드리워 있었다. 

"그게 불가능하다면 적어도 파리 만이라도."

이야기를 하던 이모는 몇 번인가 기침을 했고, 내게 어른들의 이야기를 엿듣지 말고 방을 나가라고 엄격하게 말했다. 마음이 상했지만, 나는 그 말씀을 따를 수 밖에 없었다. 앙드레는 밖에 있었다.

"오랜만이에요, 앙드레."

그는 처음에는 나를 알아보지 못한 듯 했다. 그의 눈동자는 전과 달리 멍하고 어두운 빛을 띠고 있었다. 나는 조금 마음이 상해서 입을 비쭉거리다가, 그의 소매를 잡아당기며 웃었다. 

"왜요, 정말 오스칼 이모처럼 미인으로 자라서 놀란 거예요?"

"그런 일이 일어난다면 기적일 거라고 생각했는데."

그는 웃으며 말했지만, 그 대답은 굉장히 조심스러웠다. 

그의 손이 허공을 저었다. 그의 검은 눈동자에 잠시 희미한 빛이 담겼다. 나는 그가, 나를 통해서 과거를, 그가 사모하는 사람의 어린 시절을 보고 있다고 생각했다. 하지만 그는 곧, 고개를 가로저었다. 

"루이자 아가씨."

"뭐예요, 재미없게."

"......예전처럼 불러도 된다면, 좋아, 루루."

그는 잠시 숨을 들이쉬었다가 멈췄다. 하늘은 붉었다. 오스칼 이모보다는 진한 빛을 띠고 있는 내 머리카락처럼. 나는 그의 옆에 나란히 앉았다. 

"이모가 이 나라를 떠나라고 했어요."

"......"

"왜죠."

"네케르가 누구인지 알고 있어?"

"재무대신이잖아요."

"알고 있었군."

"앙드레야말로......"

"지금 나라의 재정이 굉장히 어려워. 그리고 네케르는 어쩌면, 지금 흔들리는 프랑스 왕실을 지켜낼 수 있을 지도 모르는 사람이야."

앙드레는 한숨을 쉬었다.

"그런데 귀족들은 네케르를 싫어하지. 전체 숫자로는 프랑스 인구에서 1할도 되지 않으면서 프랑스가 가진 부의 9할 이상을 갖고 있는 귀족들이, 자신들에게 세금을 내라고 하는 것은 마치 신성모독처럼 생각하니까."

"앙드레는, 제 3 신분의 편인가요?"

묻다가, 나는 어리석은 질문을 했다는 사실을 깨달았다. 

만약 신분이라는 것이 없었다면, 그는 아직까지도 오스칼 이모를 바라만 보고 있었을 리 없으니까. 

"만약 그...... 폭동이 일어나면."

"혁명."

"좋아요, 혁명...... 이 일어나면, 앙드레는."

당신은 평민들의 편에 설 건가요. 지금까지 당신이 섬겨 온 자르제 가를 배신하고. 

그 말을, 나는 차마 입밖에 내지 못했다. 어쩌면 지금까지 자르제 가에 바쳐 온 그의 충성은, 오스칼 이모에 대한 사랑과 끝없는 인내로 쌓아올려진 모래성 같은 것이었을 테니까. 만약, 그렇다면. 앙드레가 평민들의 편에 서게 된다면, 오스칼 이모는 어떻게 될까. 앙드레는 혁명이 일어나서 귀족도 평민도 없는 세상이 되기를 바라는 걸까. 오스칼 이모를 손에 넣기 위해서. 하지만 그런 일이 벌어진다면. 

"......오스칼 이모와 적이 될 건가요."

"적이라고?"

"혁명이 일어나면요."

"그 녀석의 손을 놓았다간, 할머니한테 맞아 죽을 거야."

그는 계단에서 일어났다. 그리고 마차와 마구의 매듭을 손으로 확인했다. 마치 자신의 눈은 믿을 수 없다는 듯이. 

"그것만은 걱정하지 마. 어떤 일이 있더라도, 나는 그 녀석의 그림자야. 결코 오스칼을 혼자 두지 않아. 특히 이런 세상에서는."

잠시 후, 오스칼 이모가 밖으로 나왔다. 어머니는 안타깝게 이모의 손을 붙잡으셨다.

"너는, 그러면......"

"무슨 일이 생기더라도, 난 조국과 함께 할 거야."

어머니는 울음을 터뜨리셨다. 오스칼 이모는 작별의 포옹조차 하지 않았다. 가벼운 채찍질과 휘파람 소리가 건조한 공기를 갈랐고, 자르제 가의 문장이 박힌 낡은 마차는 삐걱이며 저택을 나섰다. 

그것이 내가, 오스칼 이모와 앙드레를 만난 마지막 날의 일이었다. 

그 해 7월, 네케르는 법원으로부터 혁명의 원인으로 지목되었고, 파면되었다. 

"이건 약속이란다, 루루."

어머니는 미리 이런 일을 알고 계셨던 것 처럼, 급히 나와 함께 영지로 돌아가시며 말씀하셨다. 

"오스칼은, 네케르가 파면되면 너만이라도 외국으로 보내라고 내게 신신당부했어."

"그런......"

"그 애는 늘, 나나 네 아버지보다 먼 곳을 보았으니까. 난 그 애의 말대로 할 거야. 너는 나와 네 아버지의 소중한 딸이기도 하지만, 오스칼 역시 널 딸처럼 생각하고 사랑했으니까. 적어도 세상이 조용해질 때 까지만이라도 피신하는 게 옳다고 생각해."

"폭동이."

나는 중얼거리다가, 고쳐 말했다.

"아니 혁명이, 파리에서만 일어나는 게 아니라는 뜻인가요?"

어머니는 고개를 끄덕이셨다. 

오스칼 이모가 예상한 대로였다. 네케르가 파면된 다음날, 수많은 사람들이 앵발리드로 몰려가 무기와 탄약을 요구했다. 그리고 7월 14일, 바스티유 감옥이 함락되었다. 나는 그 이야기를, 아버지와, 어머니와 함께 국경을 완전히 넘어간 뒤에야 들을 수 있었다. 여전히 파리에 남아 있는 내 외할아버지, 자르제 장군이 보낸 편지를 통해서. 

그리고 그 편지에, 오스칼 이모의 안부는 없었다. 

 

 

혁명의 물결은 파리에서 점점 더 먼 시골까지 번져나갔고, 로랑쉬 가는 비교적 안전하고 평화롭게 영지를 벗어나 국경을 넘을 수 있었다. 아버지는 변경의 영주로서 특산품을 파리로 보내는 한편, 상공인들과 함께 바이에른과 무역을 할 방법을 찾기도 했다. 그러다보니 바이에른에 로랑쉬 가에서 마련해 둔 토지와 저택이 있었다. 우리 가족은 그곳에서, 혁명이 잠잠해질 때 까지, 혹은 혁명이 완성될 때 까지 조용히 지내기로 했다. 

오스칼 이모가 7월 14일, 바스티유에서 평민들, 아니 시민들과 함께 싸우다가 전사했다는 소식을 알게 된 것은 그 이듬해 봄의 일이었다. 신문기자였다는 로자리의 남편은 혁명정부에서 자기 자리를 차지하고 있었고, 로자리는 그 덕분에 내게 앙드레의 최후를, 그리고 오스칼 이모의 마지막을 전해줄 수 있었다. 곱게 접힌 거친 편지지 사이에 소중하게 들어 있던, 가늘게 땋은 금발 머리카락을 손에 쥐고 나는 울었다. 

바이에른의 시골 귀족인 아렌스마이야 가문의 상속자와 혼담이 오간 것은 그 무렵의 일이었다. 어머니는 내가 이곳에서 결혼하는 것을 탐탁찮게 생각하셨지만, 아버지는 어쩌면 영영 프랑스로 돌아갈 수 없을 지도 모른다고 생각하셨는지, 그 혼담을 반기셨다. 결과적으로 그후 몇년동안, 산악파가 득세하며 프랑스 국내에서 발견되는 귀족이란 귀족은 대부분 목이 잘려 나갔으니, 아버지의 생각은 틀린 것은 아니었다. 여자의 혼기란 짧고, 그 모든 혼란이 끝날 때 까지 프랑스 귀족 청년과 혼담이 오가기를 목 빼고 기다렸다면 아마 나는 노처녀가 되고 말았을 테니까. 

그리고 50년이라는 세월이 흘렀다. 

혁명으로 새로운 세상이 올 것 같았던 프랑스는 결국 나폴레옹의 손아귀에 들어갔다. 전쟁광인 그 코르시카 남자 때문에 우리는, 남편과 아이들과 내 부모님들은 다시 한 번 피난길에 올라야 했다. 나폴레옹이 몰락하고, 돌아가신 국왕 폐하의 동생분들인 프로방스 백작과 아르투아 백작이 차례로 왕위에 올랐다. 그리고 지금은, 오를레앙 공의 아드님이 루이 필리프라는 이름으로 프랑스의 왕위를 차지하고 있다. 

앙드레는 오스칼 이모의 그림자를 자처했다. 그가 지키고 싶었던 것은 어떤 거창한 가치나 이상이 아니라, 오스칼 이모에 대한 사랑이었을 거라고 나는 생각했다. 

하지만 이 나이가 되어서도 나는, 오스칼 이모가 지키고 싶었던 것은 무엇이었는지, 왜 바스티유가 함락된 그날 오스칼 이모는 시민들의 편에 섰는지, 온전히 이해하지는 못하고 있다. 몇 번인가, 로자리의 남편이 나폴레옹의 친위대에게 살해되고, 그녀가 아들과 함께 스웨덴으로 망명하기 전 까지, 나는 로자리와 편지를 주고받곤 했다. 하지만 그녀의 편지에서 알 수 있었던 것은 그녀가 얼마나 오스칼 이모를 숭배했는지, 오스칼 이모가 얼마나 고결한 사람이었는지일 뿐이었다. 

하지만 이 나이를 먹고 보니 분명해지는 것은 있다. 역사라는 것은, 그 흐름 자체를 돌이킬 수 없다는 것을. 혁명 이후 프랑스에 줄줄이 왕이며 황제며 마땅찮은 자들이 그 자리를 차지하고 있지만, 50년 전에는 생각조차 할 수 수 없었던 말과 글이 온 유럽에 퍼져나가고 있다는 것을. 스스로 황제가 되고 싶어 온 세계를 들쑤셔놓은 나폴레옹의 행각이, 결과적으로는 사람들에게 그 프랑스의 가치를, 자유며 평등이며 박애라고 불리던 그 모든 것을 전파하는 결과가 되었음을. 

나는, 아직도 그녀를 이해하지는 못한다. 그녀가 진심으로 민중의 편에 서려고 했던 것인지, 그게 아니면 사랑하는 앙드레와 같은 방향을 보기 위해 그 자리에 섰던 것인지도 알 수 없다. 그녀가 싸웠고 피 흘렸던 그 바스티유에, 사실은 사람들이 생각하던 것 만큼 어마어마하게 탄압받는 정치범은 없었다는 이야기도 나중에야 들었다. 귀족이 모든 특권을 독차지하고, 평민들은 무거운 세금을 감당하기만 하는 세상보다는, 귀족도 부담을 지고 평민도 함께 살아갈 수 있는 세상이 더 낫다고는 생각하지만, 그렇다고 귀족들을 모두 단두대로 보내는 세상이 옳은 것은 아니라는 생각도 한다. 나는 이제 늙었고, 그 예전의 일을 하나하나 떠올리며 옳고 그름을 생각하기에는 머리가 흐려졌으며, 일찍 고향을 떠나왔으며 젊었을 때에도 피난을 다니다 보니 그런 것을 분별하기에는 공부가 짧았던 것도 사실이다.

하지만 내 사랑하는 첫 증손자, 오스카 폰 아렌스마이야가 자라 어른이 될 무렵에는, 옳고 그른 모든 것이 조금 더 선명한 빛을 띤 세상이 되기를 진심으로 바란다. 

1840년 봄. 오스카의 세례식에 붙여. 

루이사 폰 아렌스마이야.


End file.
